


From Beyond the Grave

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF!John, Cover Art, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, John Misses Sherlock, M/M, Post TLV, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, case fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fake cover book for an imaginary story that I'd be happy to read! I would like a writer of this fandom to be inspired by this graphic tips because here is full of fantastic and talent storytellers! :) This isn't a great work but I like how it came out! I'd like to read about a marriage failure and no child please. As for the new case if you want I have a file you can use with names and place already complete. If you are interested, send me a PM here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beyond the Grave

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/FotoSketcher-FromBeyondtheGravebanner5_zps01b52072.jpg.html)


End file.
